1. Field
Embodiments relate to a hardmask composition and a method of forming a pattern by using the hardmask composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the semiconductor industry has developed an ultra-fine technique having a pattern of several to several tens of nanometers in size. Effective lithographic techniques are important for such ultrafine techniques.
A general lithographic technique includes providing a material layer on a semiconductor substrate; coating a photoresist layer thereon; exposing and developing the same to provide a photoresist pattern; and etching the material layer using the photoresist pattern as a mask.